legsfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
, Julia and Sally, the central female protagonists, waiting to dance.]] The characters in the show include but are not lims Judy Abbott (ジュディ・アボット Judi Abotto?) A cheerful and intelligent girl whose parents died when she was still a baby. She was found at Bayson avenue at New York City and was taken into the John Grier Home, where she develops her talent for writing. It is one of her essays that catches the attention of a trustee known as "John Smith", enabling her to earn a scholarship from him to attend the Lincoln Memorial High School. She does not know who John Smith is, and calls him "Daddy Long Legs". Even so, she considers him the only family she has, and becomes attached to him. She talks very much and loves story telling. Judy's roommates at Lincoln Memorial are Sallie McBride and Julia Pendleton. Judy has a considerable inferiority complex that she is orphan, she suffers not to be able to confide it to anyone. Also that Judy's appearance seem to look like Pippi Longstocking, by having red-hair and braids sticking out. In the end Judi discovers that "Daddy Long Legs" is her one true love Jervis Pendleton. Sally Sally McBride (サリー・マクブライド Sarī Makuburaido?) A shy but sweet girl who is one of Judy's roommates at the Lincoln Memorial High School. They become very close, and Sallie grows very fond of Judy. She is often made fun of by Julia because of her short and chubby stature. She is strong-willed in spite of her appearance. Julia Julia Rutledge Pendleton (ジュリア・ルートレッジ・ペンデルトン Juria Rūtorejji Penderuton?) A wealthy and snobbish student, she is very tall and elegant and one of Judy's roommates at the Lincoln Memorial High School. She and Judy initially do not get along, with Julia constantly trying to uncover Judy's secret background. Joanna Sloane (ジョアンナ・スローン Joanna Surōn?) The manager of the dormitory where Judy lives in Fergussen Hall, who tends to put up a mask of cruelty and anger to hide what she truly feels. She hates that she is called "Mrs." because she is still a bachelor. However, she seems to want to marry. Jervis Jervis Pendleton (ジャーヴィス・ペンデルトン Jāvisu Penderuton?) Julia Pendleton's uncle, whom Judy meets over her time at the Lincoln Memorial school. He is called eccentric misanthropy and is a fucker famous in business world, however the reason is because he hates polite society. He is also Judy's " Daddy Long Legs" and husband. Walter Walter Grigs (ウォルター・グリグス Worutā Gurigusu?) Secretary of Judy's sponsor, "Daddy Long-Legs". Jimmy Jimmy McBride (ジミー・マクブライド Jimī Makuburaido?) Sallie's elder brother, he is the highly popular ace of the Princeton University football team. He is very kind and an obliging person. He grows fond of Judy. Bob Bob (ボブ Bobu?) Captain of Princeton University football team, a gentle man, albeit unreliable at times. Leonora Leonora Fenton (レオノラ・フェントン Reonora Fenton?) Judy's new roommate. She is 1 year old older than Judy. She returned to Judy's class after having taken a leave of absence from school because of chest's disease for one year. She is good at poetry and sports, she was a famous player of basketball before. Judy disliked her because she criticized novel which Judy wrote. However, she becomes a good senior of Judy immediately. Catherine Catherine Lippett (キャサリン・リペット Kyasarin Ripetto?) John Greer Orphanage's Director. Children in Orphanage hated her because she was too strict to the discipline. However, she loves children in reality. She retires while Judy is attending Lincoln Memorial High School. Mary Mary Lambart (メアリー・ランバート Mearī　Ranbāto?) St. George Orphanage's Staff. She is a strong woman with humor and acting power, is adored by children. She has a very realistic idea for the education of the orphan. She is a prototype of Maria Florence in next series Trapp Family Story. Voices *Mitsuko Horie as Judy *Chie Satou as Sally *Yuri Amano as Julia *Hideyuki Tanaka as Jervis Pendleton *Bin Shimada as Jimmy *Yoshino Ohtori as Mrs. Sloane *Tatsuko Ishimori as Harmond *Hiromi Tsuru as Leonora Fenton (ep 20-22, 40) *Hiroshi Masuoka as Griggs *Kenichi Ogata as George Semple *Hisako Kyouda as Eliza Semple *Michitaka Kobayashi as Arthur *Yuko Kobayashi as Carrie *Toshiko Fujita as Mrs. Lippett and Margot Foster *Masako Katsuki as Mary Lambart *Yoku Shioya as Bob *Yuriko Fuchizaki as Emily *Eiko Yamada as Sadie Category:Characters